


Resurrection

by coffeepoweredangst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Eventual Smut, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Relationship, Masturbation, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slow Burn, graphic description of battle field, im a bit tipsy and this is my first fic im putting out so yeet ya, im so gay 5 moria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeepoweredangst/pseuds/coffeepoweredangst
Summary: moria is a spooky former boss who did som bad shit and now is in talon, mercy is a lonely gay,idk wtf im doing for the most part so strap in boismoria comes in in later chapters





	1. Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my grammars fucked, I'm tired an a bit tipsy atm an this is my first fic but will i fix it? probably not. enjoy my lesbian angst living through this trainwreck lmao.  
> constructive criticism is always welcome bros.  
> in this house everyone valid

Angela scratches her scalp, ignoring the oily texture of not showering for three days. Her workdays seemingly blur together, making it harder to defer a week from a month. Her desk is a mess, with enough papers are strewn across the expanse of it, that they hid the dark metal surface beneath them. She kept her eyes glued to the paper in front of her despite the exhaustion that had been creeping up on her for the past couple hours. She squints to try and clear her vision, to no avail. She doesn’t hear the footsteps outside her office door. The knock on the door jolts her from her paper, almost causing her to fall out of her chair. “Come in”, Angela says, attempting to hide the shakiness in her voice, inevitably without much success. An intern, around her height sticks her head through the door with a smile on her face, “sorry to bother you but Mr. Morrisian wants to see you right away”, Angela breathed deeply before answering the expectant young woman. “ alright, one moment please.” she said while making a small attempt to tidy up her desk incase anyone else popped in for a visit. After a minute of putting papers in a pile, she gave up. Angela then proceeded to brush the eraser shreds off of her pants and straighten her shirt before throwing on her lab coat and heading out to see Mr. Morrison. 

The hallways are always crowded, with people rushing, loitering, or having a quick talk to someone. Today they were all but barren, seeing that most people took today off because of the end of the year work party later in the evening. Angela may consider going if she can grab a quick sleep and a monster. She walks down the hallway to the elevator and steps in shortly after pressing the up button. She taps the 5th floor an waits in the corner in case anyone comes on. The elevator dings and she steps off, heading left to her bosses office. She stops outside his door to quickly collect herself before knocking and with permission, heading in. Mr. Morrison has always intimidated her, standing around a foot above her still seeming giant even when sitting. He looked at her for a brief second before informing her that her next deployment was in America in a small town built around route 66. Jack’s Sources say that Talon has a miniature base there, he hopes that they can at least obtain some info from the computers there. The mission is short. Only a maximum of two days will be spent there before retreating back to base. “Hopefully” he said “The team will be in and out in 4 Hours minimum, leaving as little evidence as possible while gathering as much information as feasible under said conditions.” he paused for a moment and rubbed his chin in thought “ If it doesn't go as planned, you need to stick it out as long as possible and destroy as much as you can on that base without risking losing someone. You, Lena, Fareeha, Aleksandra, and Jessie will be deployed out in a week. I advise you to get ready and train a bit harder before you go just in case of incident.” and with that he took a breath and stood nodding at Angela telling her she's free to leave. She carefully shut the door behind her and started her trip back to her office to make another, probably feeble attempt at clearing her desk before grabbing a nap and getting ready for the party, she glanced at the hallway clock, it was only 3:00PM which meant she could grab a three hour nap and speed shower and get to the party on time. She pressed the down button and entered the elevator, leaning against the wall and shutting her eyes for just a moment before it dinged and she exited, speed walking towards her office promptly opening and closing the door with the most speed she’s been able to muster the whole day. Angela walks to her couch that sits in the corner of her office. Its brown pleather cushions worn thin from years and years of use. She takes off her jacket and sets her alarm on her phone for 5:50 PM and with that, she lays down finally feeling the stress leave her body and uses her coat as a blanket and dozes off to a much needed sleep.

Her dream was nice, it was her tending to a garden in some foreign land, it was clear that here there was no war, no hatred, no pain, only peacefulness. Her hands scooped out dirt to make a hole for a sunflower, carefully placing the flower in the hole and closing it up then pouring water onto it before sitting back and admiring her work, she could always tell when she's dreaming. Most of the time she wishes she can stay in some, while other times she tries to get out of as soon as possible. This one is nice, the sky is a brilliant sapphire and the ground is warm. There are flowers in every direction, seemingly going on for miles upon miles far beyond what she can see. She's happy here peacefulness wraps her in a blanket, surrounding her with security and love, validating her every wish of peace and happiness. Angela smiles relishing this dream knowing she's waking up soon. She lays back onto a patch of grass and closes her eyes.

She's awoken by her alarm, which very easily pissed her off for taking her from her dream. Checking the time she sees its 5:52PM and she hauls herself off of her couch and puts on her coat and collects her papers, shoving them into her briefcase and hurrying out of her office to get to her apartment to get ready for the party. Her apartment is only a couple blocks from the base, seeing that the base is hidden in plain sight in the city. She briskly walked to her apartment, stopping only once to say hello to her neighbor vera , a stout old italian woman who works at the bakery across the street. Vera specialized in making the best cannolis she could ever find, and her key lime pie wasn't so bad ethier. Vera always made she she ate something or had eaten every time she saw her, something about Angela reminding her of her daughter named sophia. She put her key in the lock and turned it, opening the door and locking it then swiftly making her way towards her bathroom where she striped and stopped to look at herself in the mirror, turning only to find her back had broken out in acne because of her lack of showering. Angela is definitely not wearing her backless dress tonight. She did one last check before turning on the shower and hopping in going to the corner for a brief second before the water got warm. She shampooed her hair and rinsed following with conditioner , weighing the pros and cons of shaving her legs at the moment, she could just wear slacks. But it is a formal party and she doesn't have a tie nor does she look decent in suits. She lathers on shaving cream and starts dragging the razor up her leg, pausing every other drag to rinse it. She finishes quickly, then thinks about what on earth she would even wear while washing herself with soap. She rinses her conditioner out of her hair and turns the water off then steps out. Wrapping her hair in a towel before drying herself off. She put her work clothes and her towels into her hamper and walked out of the bathroom to her room right next to it then went to her closet and opened it. She browsed her formal wear which only consisted of five dresses a pair of white kitten heels. Her options ranged from two of the five dresses seeing as the rest were backless. One was a long white dress with a square neckline with no sleeves. It hugged her body well, accenting her violin hips that she grew to love. The front of the skirt was plain, touching the ground and the only thing spicing it up was a slit that went up to the beginning of her thigh which she should probably moisturize but definitely won't. The back of the skirt touched the floor and trailed behind her a couple inches, she worried about potential footprints that may make their way onto it. The next option was a light peach draped skirt that ended a couple of inches below the knee, she would have to wear stockings with that. She had ripped her last pair last week by tripping on some pavement. She opted for the white dress. Angela left her hair down and put on lipgloss and mascara, she wasn't feeling up to doing a whole face and she knew she was going to be hopefully wasted by the end of the night.

She put on her heels and put her lip gloss in her purse for reapplication sometime later and made sure her apartment was in order before she left, she knew work parties are crazy especially end of the year parties so she always prepared for the worst.


	2. lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy is lonely and loves some bagel bites

Angela headed up the steps of the rented out building around 6:50 pm hurrying to get out of the cold, it was a nice building a sleek black design with large glass doors and tinted windows leading all the way to the top of the building. She opened the doors with a bit of difficulty since she thought they were a push but they are actually a pull, there should be a sign for that somewhere so she can avoid looking like a complete dumbass. She stepped in and felt the heat of the building welcome her along with the strong smell of floor cleaner. She took off her coat and handed it to the coat man with a smile and filled out her info for later pick up. After that was over she made her way to the main doors of the venue and stepped into the room. It was a huge room, with wooden floors and brown walls, Tables scattered around the floor leaving extra space for the dance floor, and a DJ in the corner that kinda looked like the intern that visited her today. Whatever, Angela needed a drink.

She headed over to the punch and drink table, highly doubting whatever was in that bowl had only punch in it judging by the potent smell of rum wafting up from it. She grabbed a solo cup and poured herself a glass of the punch and headed over to an empty seat so she can drink in peace. She sat down and surveyed the scene around her, Lena was already plastered with a very worried red-headed girl carrying her to a seat, Fareeha was in the corner with a can of ginger ale and phone in hand probably playing candy crush. Angela notices Zarya sitting in one of the empty tables at the far right of her sipping from her glass while probably telling the very timid intern next to her, her war stories to most likely intimidate them. Mrs. Amari and Mr. Wilhelm are in the middle of the dance floor dancing to some slow song that honestly sounds like the elevator music she heard earlier today.

She can't spot any others, nor does she tries to. Instead, she occupies herself with her glass, minding her business as per usual. As her eyes drift across the room she notices that she's one of the only people here without a friend group/date. When even was the last time she went out on a date? By now she could honestly consider her right hand as her girlfriend. She's always tried to ignore the loneliness that always sat at the bottom of her gut, now she justs lives with it.  
Another song was played, this one sounded like a stereotypical nightclub song only but at a volume that wouldn't kill everyone's ears. Most of the people here didn't have a day off, but they were still drinking like they did. Angela couldn't blame them but Jesus they could definitely afford to slow down seeing it was only around 8:30ish.  
Angela wanted to leave. It was a few minutes away from 9 pm and she was getting hungry, and knowing work parties there isn't anything good here. She was craving bagel bites. She made sure she hadn't gotten a wedgie before standing up and throwing out her cup. She walked out of the room and went to the coat man and got her coat and wished him a good night. She walked into the cold which at the moment was not something she wanted to feel. She started walking home to make her bagel bites and maybe some tea would do her well because of the weather.

She finally made it to her door after walking in the cold for around ten minutes. The numbness in her hands cursing her for not getting a taxi. Walking into her apartment she turned up the heat and put her bagel bites in the oven and made her tea. She poured it into a cup and headed towards her couch to sit and wait before the bagel bites were ready. She finished her tea quickly and sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling for a little bit. Why was so always so alone? The only intimate relationship she's had recently was a little over a year ago with Fareeha, they had mutually ended it seeing that they had no time nor energy to be a couple. After that Angela had been a bit numb, going from person to person trying to feel something but never feeling comfortable enough to stay. After that she threw herself into her work, sometimes working on three projects at once to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't think of her lack of romantic interaction. She's kinda forgotten how to do a lot of things, well not forgot but she can definitely consider herself out of practice with many things regarding relationships. Hell, she didn't even know how to flirt coherently now without turning completely red and messing up her words. 

She heard the oven ding. Finally, her bagel bites were done. She walked over to her oven taking them out and placing them on the stove to cool and putting her cup in the sink. She grabbed another cup from her cabinet and filled it with water and put it on the table. She put her bagel bites on a paper plate when they were cool and sat down to eat. She took a bite and immediately felt better. Something about shitty tomato sauce and plastic tasting cheese can really lift the mood. After she was done eating she threw away her plate and went to start getting ready for bed, surprisingly tired even though she had a nap earlier that day. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, then her hair, strands of it frizzing out making her look more of a mess than she was. She removed her clothes and put on her nightgown and with that stepped into bed hoping she got to sleep soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited until my friend looks over it lmao. also sorry for such a short chapter my power keeps cutting out.


End file.
